


Rainy Day

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Philip turns a sweet cuddling session into something much more naughty.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first and only smut I have ever written, so go easy on me. :,)

Evan pulled Philip closer to his chest, relishing the warmth of his partner in his arms. Comfort was a fleeting thing in this realm, and any time alone he could get with Philip he would take gladly. 

A light drizzle outside pitter-pattered against what remained of the windows of the storehouse, little rivulets of water trickling down over the jagged edges of broken glass and dilapidated concrete. Puddles were beginning to form around the perimeters of the building. Leaks in the ceiling began to drip. The storehouse wasn’t the most reliable shelter from the elements, but Evan was glad to have it anyway. 

He was just beginning to doze off when he felt Philip press his lips against his neck, his slender hands creeping up Evan’s stomach and chest. Another kiss, this time a little more urgent, placed just under his jaw. 

Evan shifted on the mattress, sitting up. “Need something?”

Philip gave a soft trill and nosed into Evan’s neck, hands drifting slowly down Evan’s chest… over his navel… and further yet… 

He didn’t need to sign for Evan to know what he was getting at. He took Philip’s chin into his hand gently, steering his face up to meet his gaze. The two locked eyes for a moment before a barely-there, sly smile crept onto Philip’s face and he pressed forward into Evan’s lips. 

His hands were more adventurous now, slipping down to palm Evan’s growing erection. The larger killer groaned into their kiss, splaying his thighs out so that his lover had full access to his dick. Philip gave his lip a nip and pulled back, sitting back on his heels. He looked at Evan expectantly, that same sly ghost of a smile on his face. Pulling his hands away from Evan’s crotch, he slowly signed:

_Easy to get you going._

Evan’s jaw dropped in playful astonishment. “You _tease_ ,” he growled, moving to grab Philip by the hips, but Philip smacked his hands away and shuffled backwards on his knees. 

_Lay back._

Brow raised in curiosity, Evan reclined back into the wall and relaxed into his lover’s skilled touch. Philip unbuckled his coveralls and shimmied them clumsily down his hips, exposing Evan’s now fully erect cock. His fingers wrapped around its shaft and he gave it a few experimental pumps, smirking at Evan’s quiet groan of pleasure. He leaned down towards it slowly, lecherously, dragging his tongue up its underside and across its sensitive head. 

“Philip…” Evan breathed, pressing a palm to the back of his lover’s head gently, urging him forward. 

Philip didn’t look up. He wasn’t going to rush. He gave Evan’s cock another long lick, and then took it into his mouth almost gingerly. One of his hands rested loosely around the base of Evan’s shaft and the other palmed his balls. He lifted his head back up and shook Evan’s impatient hand off. He shot the larger killer a look that didn’t need signs or explanation. Philip wanted him to be still. 

He sucked his length in deeper this time, taking every inch of it in slowly, until his lips were almost flush to Evan’s pelvis. He began to bob his head up and down, swiping his tongue over that sensitive spot over and over. Evan’s hips twitched and he let out a long, low moan. 

“Fuck… you’re so good, Philip--” a gasp interrupted his sentence as his lover’s mouth completely enveloped his throbbing cock. They had done this enough for him to get good at it, that was for sure, but this time there was something deliciously arousing in Philip’s gaze and touch that made Evan so much more needy. His hands fisted in the blankets next to him as he threw his head back, sucking in a labored breath. 

Philip, meanwhile, hadn’t let Evan’s member leave his mouth once, working him gently to his edge. The storehouse was silent save for Evan’s moans and the wet, dirty sound of Philip’s mouth around his cock. He knew exactly when Evan was going to cum by the movement of his hips and the desperation in his voice, urging Philip to _keep going, just like that_. Evan’s hips bucked up into Philip’s mouth, his cock twitching at the thought of release. Philip’s rhythm kept steady, the warmth and wetness of his mouth driving Evan closer and closer to his climax. 

“Oh my god-- don’t stop, fuck, Philip--”

With a long, hoarse moan, Evan came hard into Philip’s mouth, shooting hot ropes of cum across his lover’s tongue and down his throat. Evan’s hips jerked spasmodically, finally coming to a rest as he rode out the last of his orgasm in Philip’s mouth. Only when his hips stopped twitching did Philip finally pull his mouth off of Evan’s cock with a wet _pop_. The smaller man’s chest was heaving as he swallowed and wiped thick strings of drool and cum from his chin. 

Evan slumped back into the wall and released a heavy, shuddering sigh. Philip sat back onto the bed with his legs crossed. A pleased smile was bright on his face. Evan took one look and chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Fuck, Philip… that was good. Really, really good.” 

With quick signs, Philip replied:

_I like making you feel good._

“I’m gonna have to pay you back.” Evan murmured, pulling his lover back into his arms. “Some way or another.”

Philip let out a barely-there huff of amusement as he nestled his head back into Evan’s shoulder. 

He couldn’t wait.

  
  
  



End file.
